a tempestade do terror
by Alfa epsilon
Summary: dois vampiros resolvem sair para uma festa e conheçem dois mortais muito interessantes. será que a paixão supera tudo? yaoi miroxkamus e ditexshura


**A tempestade do terror**

Era uma noite serena na pequena cidade de nova York, mas, a tempestade já se anunciava para seus habitantes. Num beco próximo a boate kaminari, estava um jovem rapaz. Sua aparência deixava óbvia sua maldição. Era um vampiro. A pele alva, os dentes afiados e seu olhar frio eram chamativos a qualquer outro mortal ou imortal que o visse.

Preciso de sangue - murmura o vampiro, já sentindo os poderes enfraquecerem.

Então cheguei na hora certa. – diz um rapaz, saindo do nada e se aproximando do outro.

Afrodite, o que quer de mim?

Companhia! Ora, mas, vc também sai no lucro. Tem muito rapaz bonito nessa festa, quem sabe você não acha um parceiro para a eternidade?

E eu tenho escolha? Se eu não for vc vai me encher o saco até que eu me arrependa de ter nascido.

Afrodite alarga o sorriso. Kamus foi um dos poucos que ele tinha transformado e o único que tinha virado seu amigo, mesmo sendo fechado e frio kamus era fiel as pessoas. Certinho demais, ao seu ver. Deixaram o beco e foram rumo a festa, na boate Gravi-one. Ao chegar, viram todas as agitações do local voltadas para a pista de dança, onde dois rapazes dançavam alegremente. Um deles tinha cabelos espetados e azuis, o outro tinha cabelos azuis compridos e ondulados. O ultimo chamou a atenção de Kamus. Era alegre e cheio de vida, tinha um lindo sorriso e um belo físico.

Parece que já escolheu a presa de hoje - diz Afrodite, percebendo o olhar do amigo voltado ao rapaz na pista de dança.

O que?

Já que vc gostou do rapaz, vamos até lá! Com certeza vão ser presas fáceis.

Espera, eu não tô pronto. O que eu vô dizer?

O que vc diz pra todas as suas vítimas - diz Afrodite, convicto de que aquilo iria convence-lo.

Nunca conversei com minhas vítimas, eu parto logo pro ataque e pronto.

Afrodite não ficou muito surpreso com a declaração. Kamus não era de falar muito mesmo, não esperaria que tivesse jeito pra garanhão. Quanto mais o amigo relutava, mais força era usada para puxa-lo até os rapazes que agora estavam sentados no balcão, conversando.

Kamus não teve tempo nem de raciocinar, quando viu, Afrodite já conversava com um dos rapazes, enquanto o outro vinha em sua direção. Kamus ficou impressionado com a beleza do rapaz, era mais lindo de perto! Nem um vampiro seria belo como ele.

Oi, meu nome é Miro. E vc é?- disse com um belo sorriso, que praticamente hipnotizou Kamus.

Kamus.- murmura, alto suficiente para que o rapaz ouvisse. Não conseguia desviar a atenção da face do rapaz a sua frente. A expressão angelical que ostentava não lembrava em nada o rapaz que a pouco dançava lascivamente na pista de dança.

Prazer, vc parece ser um cara muito legal. Tem cara de estrangeiro, de onde vc é?

Da França (_de dois séculos atrás_)-completou em pensamento.

O rapaz parecia muito interessado em iniciar uma conversa, coisa que o francês não recusou. A cada minuto que se passava, um clima ia se instalando entre os dois, que conversavam animadamente. Afrodite já tinha ido há muito tempo, e o francês já começava a achar que era hora de ir também. E o rapaz? Achava que não teria coragem de mata-lo, e também não desejaria aquela vida para ninguém. Bom, porque não convida-lo a uma visita ao seu apartamento? Sem nenhuma malícia, claro.

#enquanto isso#

Afrodite se dirigia a sua casa, junto de shura que acabara de conhecer na festa. Depois de conversar com o rapaz, decidiu atacar de uma vez e o convidou para ir até seu apartamento, que era perto do de Kamus mesmo que este não soubesse. Shura estava encantado com a beleza de Afrodite, mesmo que este fosse homem, era um rapaz educado e extremamente afeminado. Estava praticamente hipnotizado pela face do moço, que se encontrava sentado ao seu lado dirigindo o carro.

Então, de onde vc é Shura?

Sou da Espanha, mas, vim pra cá quando era criança.

Sério? Eu sou sueco, vim pra cá há pouco tempo (_três séculos, pra ser mais exato_).

A Grécia é um lugar muito bom de se viver, e muito belo também.

Concordo.

Não demorou a chegarem no prédio, subindo as escadas dava pra perceber que era um lugar meio caro para se morar. Shura se impressionou com as coisas que cercavam o ambiente e o leve cheiro de rosas que estava no ar. O apartamento de Afrodite era arrumado e limpo, diferente do que ele dividia com Miro. Afrodite disse para sentar-se no sofá enquanto preparava alguma coisa para beliscarem.

# não muito longe dali#

Kamus e Miro tinham acabado de chegar no apartamento do francês, Miro teve a mesma reação de Shura só que, como ele não era muito discreto, Kamus percebeu e soltou um risinho. Puxou o rapaz para dentro do apartamento e fechou a porta.

Caramba, que apartamento grande!

Nem tanto, pra quem mora sozinho ele é até pequeno.

Pra mim ele é grande e muito.

Kamus deu um pequeno sorriso. Aquele rapaz realmente era muito bonito, e muito ingênuo também. Escutou uma vez que os vampiros tinham um enorme poder de atração, e que encantavam qualquer mortal. Começou a pensar se isso era verdade e se o outro não seria um vampiro também. Sua atenção estava agora voltada a boca de Miro, que lhe parecia extremamente tentadora. Aproximou-se lentamente do rapaz, com cuidado para não ser empurrado e roçou de leve os lábios nos deles. Não encontrando resistência continuou. Miro passou os braços por seu pescoço e Kamus enlaçou a sua cintura de forma que os corpos ficassem mais próximos um do outro.

Continua...

Eu sou má, eu sou muito má! Desculpem por não ter continuado o yaoi-quase-lemon no mesmo cap. Mas, não resisti a idéia de deixar vcs morrendo de curiosidade. No próximo cap vai rolar um ditexshura sim, e é claro um MiroxKamus. Bjinhos para todos e também para persefone-san que me apoiou e me mandou reviews estimulando a continuação de muitas das minhas fics.


End file.
